The Luck of the Irish is not with This One
by icefox425
Summary: Redwall is surprisingly into St. Patrick's day. What happens when Ice the arctic fox thinks she sees a leprechaun? Read to find out! Please R&R :


**A/N: I'm doing a St. Patrick's Day oneshot, starring my alter ego, Ice the arctic fox! Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be a disaster, shall we? **

* * *

Redwall was surprisingly very much into St. Patrick's Day. Every creature in the Abbey, save for a few, was decked out in at least one piece of green clothing. Some creatures had even put on green clover hats, shamrock earrings, and green bracelets. However, no matter how much green any creature was wearing, the Dibbuns (the Abbey young ones) were going on a pinching rampage. The creatures that were not in green got the worst of the pinching, but green be-decked creatures still were pinched some. No one lashed out at the Dibbuns, though, since they were only young ones having their fun.

As if the green was not enough, the Abbey's Abbot had arranged many St. Patrick's Day activities to take place during the course of the day, including: Dunk the Leprechaun, Pin the Pot O' Gold On The Leprechaun (Which caused chaos of many poor souls having a thumb-tack stuck in their behind), and the ever popular Shamrock wall-painting contest. Many buckets of various shades of green were provided for it. Whoever makes the most creative picture on the Abbey wall wins a bag of candied chestnuts, and their very own plush Leprechaun. The Dibbuns quite enjoyed getting into a miniature paint war.

It was quite a big deal for Redwall, indeed. Since this is Fanfiction we're talking about, past warriors and members of Redwall Abbey were participating, and even some vermin were allowed in, providing that they promised that they wouldn't slaughter the Abbey beasts when they were admitted into Redwall through the front gates. Quite a lot of creatures were in the throng of creatures milling around the outside feast tables (Those who got tired of the activities were having afternoon tea). Martin was sitting on a picnic blanket with Rose leaning against him; Matthias, Skipper, Gonff, and Lady Cregga Rose-eyes were trying to get Basil Stag Hare and other various hares from the Redwall series away from the food, Triss and Rakkety Tam were discussing sword tactics, and Ublaz was slinking around, unnoticed, looking for The Pearls of Lutra. He wouldn't find them; he was looking in the wrong place. The creatures of Redwall had neglected to tell him that they had been thrown in the ocean.

Now that the super-long introduction is done, it is time to bring the story to our main character, Ice. She is at the moment sitting on a tree in the Abbey orchards, eating the fruit from the tree. Instead of her normal Black and Blue ensemble, she is wearing a Green V-neck T-shirt, and Brown pants. Her gray Fedora is also missing, and her ears are un-covered for once. Her white fur has not yet started to turn into her brown summer coat, but it's bound to happen sometime soon. Her peaceful eating of the fruit while her eyes scan the Abbey Grounds is interrupted by a Dibbuns Sticking a thumb-tack he had stolen from the Pin the3 Pot O' Gold on the Leprechaun in her hanging tail. It was very painful.

Ice jumped up, clonked her head on a tree branch above her, and promptly sat back down, and snarled at the squirrel young one.

"What did you do that for!?! I didn't do anything to you!"

The squirrel shrank back for a moment, but seeing that Ice wasn't going to do anything but rub the bump on her head, he replied.

"I was pretending that I'm a fierce Squirrel Warrior and the tack is my sword. You're a vermin, so I was defending the Abbey from you."

Ice preformed a face palm, and was about to retort when a flash of green caught her eye. She quickly looked up and saw a short figure wearing a tall green hat, black shoes with gold buckles, green pants and a jacket, and a bright green shirt under the jacket.

Ice breathed out, "Leprechaun.", and bounded out of the tree after it. The squirrel babe realized that it was off the hook and continued terrorizing random creatures in the orchard.

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

Ice ran after the supposed Leprechaun, thinking of how much she could get with it's pot of gold. Like most vermin, Ice had a soft spot for gold. And since Ice is an alter ego, she can use gold in many different places, other than the Redwall universe. If she gets the gold, she'll be rich. She was catching up on the leprechaun, when Deyna and a couple of other otters pulled her aside for a game of Bob (or rather swim) For The Irish Chocolate in the Abbey pond.

She saw a giant carp in the pond when an otter beat her to the chocolate at the bottom, and cramped up. Luckily, Grath Longfletch saw her predicament and pulled her out before she started to inhale water. No mouth-to-mouth was required. When Ice recovered her emotional trauma of seeing such a huge fish so close to her, she looked around for the leprechaun.

Ice spotted the tell-tale flash of a complete outfit, and broke out running. The leprechaun looked over his shoulder and realized that he was being chased, he started running towards the walltops above the Shamrock painting contest. The leprechaun reached the corner of the battlements, and realized that he was at a dead end. Ice had her Fencing Sabre out, which warned him not to move, or face concequences.

"Ok, Leprechaun, give me your pot of gold and I'll release you."

If you could see the Leprechaun's face under his hat, you would see a face filled with confusion.

"Leprechaun?" He said removing his hat. "I'm just a shrew."

Ice blinked at the now revealed face, and blinked. It was a shrew. She put away her Sabre.

"Why did you run when I was chasing you, then?"

"Wouldn't you run if you saw a soaking wet, slightly crazed looking vermin with a paw on her sabre running at you? I was scared." The shrew retorted.

"Well………Give me your hat and we'll call it even, I like that hat. It's a St. Patrick's Day equivilant to my Fedora."

The shrew gave her his hat, it was cheap, and he just wanted to get rid of the arctic fox. She was making him feel uneasy. After she took the hat, he scurried off, the outdoor feast was starting, and he wanted to get some food for before the hares and some other gluttons got their paws on it. With so many creatures from the past, it was sure going to go fast.

Ice put the hat on, and watched the shrew's figuire retreat down the stairs and to the tables.

"Well, no pot of gold, bad luck. Maybe I'll get lucky later, but I don't believe I'm blessed with the luck of the Irish."

As if the universe wanted to prove that, when Ice was walking towards the stairs, she tripped over some random toy a Dibbun had forgotten and fell of of the walltops. Luckily, she fell into a vat of liquid below. Unfortunatly, the liquid was yellow-green paint. She swam from the bottom of the vat to the surface, and fell over the rim with a _plop! _She examined her fur, which had been dyed green by the paint and groaned.

"Great! Just Great! My awesome white fur is now green! This is going to take forever to get out!"

She then turned around and realized that a bunch of Abbey Beasts were staring at her with strange looks on their faces.

"What?"

They all shouted out with an Irish Accent. "LEPRECHAUN!!! GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ice's eye's widened, and she started running towards the open Abbey gates. The mob of creatures followed her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, it's over now, you can stop torturing youself and continue with your lives. Ice did escape if you're wondering, but it took a week for the paint to wash out of her fur. This fic was made and thought of in one day, so sorry if you think the quality is bad. I don't blame you. Oh! I forgot a disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall, or any of the Redwall characters that make an appearance. They all belong to Brian Jacques. Only Ice belongs to me. **

**Please review! Even if you hated it! Constructive critisicm is accepted, flames and flamers will be shunned. Thanks for reading it! The magical green button below will make me smile if it is clicked :D**


End file.
